


Lennox’s Dance Partner

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah





	Lennox’s Dance Partner

Cardinal Lennox presses his lips against the cold flesh of his companion. Shadow tracing over his cheeks as the battle begins. The two move as a unit. Surrounded and outnumbered even with those that fight by their sides, Lennox shouts orders over the tumult. On a ship or across land, the roar of battle sounds the same. The deep tolling of the cannon seems to pound in time with his movement. The feel of a deck under his feet once more makes him feel alive. His trusted partner cleaving all that venture too close in twain. Defense is traded for reckless abandon. The code of a battlefield dictate that Lennox rely on his fellows for protection as they rely on him to lead. 

The battle rages for what seems to be a single second, and centuries. The wedge with Lennox at the tip, if flanked by his templars, breaks into the core of the fight. The Kraken’s maw opens and consumes Yegor, great red half man half bear that he is. Granted if it counts as being eaten if you roar and jump in. One massive tentacle sweeps the deck, and knocks the smaller templar from his feet. The shadows lengthen and expand into purple-black tentacles grasping this overgrown squid. Lennox’s ever present shadow shears the tentacle that reaches around to grasp for another to consume rescuing the quite off balance rockstar. A opportunity presents itself as the giant eye blinks in pain. Its series of massive lids opening fully. Lennox draws his pistol and leaps, firing a brutal shot into the eye itself. He lands on the creature, balancing delicately on the slick surface.  
Lennox and his dance partner are a blur of shadow and steel, carving an opening. In the beast’s last heaving moments, Yegor emerges coated in gore. 

The sea stills and Lennox turns to tend his companion. “Filthy beast was beneath us, but well done.’ Shadows once again caress the planes of his face as he kisses his blade once more, sheathing it and putting it away.


End file.
